


The Roving Eye (PG-13)

by vinegardog



Category: Babylon 5, Farscape
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: John and Aeryn bicker and make up.  Oh and they end up on Babylon 5, hence the bickering.





	The Roving Eye (PG-13)

Written for Startburst Challenge 102 - Navigation Error hosted by JJ 

Warning: I do not remember all of the details of the show I chose for this crossover so mistakes or inaccuracies are completely possible if not likely.

Set some time after PKWs for Farscape and around the end of season 4 for the other show.

Rating - PG-13

Word count circa 1350

This is short and hurried but I wanted to contribute something. I’ve been busy and I’m not great with crossovers so this is what you’re getting.

Thanks to A Damned Scientist for always being a sounding board, for his beta efforts and for correcting one particularly glaring techno-babble horror/error!

 

**The Roving Eye (PG-13)**

“Hoooney! Please look at me! ” John wheedlingly appealed to Aeryn who had been refusing to turn her head in his direction with that firm Aeryn resolve that didn’t bode well for him and, even less so, for his amorous intentions. “If you just looked at me for a microt…”

“Admit that you made a mistake.” Aeryn’s cold, low voice interrupted his plea.

“Well…” John began his attempt at obfuscation but was swiftly stopped in his tracks.

“Admit it! You were distracted and you made a mistake.” Aeryn would not fall for his golden tongue. That golden tongue that he could use oh so well and ho so persuasively on her when he really applied himself to it. Not this time. Nu-hu. Because of his pathetic weakness, they were now stuck on this ugly alien station, surrounded by strangers, far away from their toddler, who was probably missing them already - no, not them, her in particular - and wondering why she had not yet come back to him.

“It wasn’t completely my fault…” John was prepared to give in a little but not all the way. His father used to say about his mother and his sisters that if you give into a woman all the way once, you can be sure that you will never win an argument with her again. He was in hot waters with Aeryn at the moment, granted, but he was pretty confident that they were not hot enough yet for him to relinquish the chance of ever being right with her again.

“Oh, so, _John_. Tell me _please_ : are you now going to blame me for you losing control of the Module through that wormhole and for us ending up here,” Aeryn extended her arm sideways, hand splayed, dramatically - or as dramatically as her normally stoic demeanor would allow her to do - pointing towards the empty space of the quarters they were currently occupying “on this station, under guard and at the mercy of these people’s willingness to let us go back through their stupid… whatever those things are? Uh?”

“No, of course not, baby.” John didn’t know much, but he knew enough not to hold her openly responsible at this point. Even though he did blame her just a scooch. Because, really, did she have to be so damn sexy all the time? “I...I did lose my concentration a little thinking about the pleasure planet and a whole day and night there with you… in a suite… alone… with no teething baby…” John’s eyes took on a faraway longing look. “You must admit, Aer, it’s been a looong time since we… you know… without D bawling and interrupting or you falling asleep from total exhaustion…”

“So, in the middle of navigating a particularly tricky wormhole, you decided that, _yes_ , it was the right time and a good idea to release your hold on the control column, reach back and feel up my leg. Best decision you ever made, Commander Crichton. Was it?” The bite of Aeryn’s sarcasm left teeth marks on his already dented pride.

“Okay, I admit it. That was not the wisest of moves but…” John ignored the indignant side glance Aeryn shot him when he used the word ‘but”. Hey. this was progress in his book! At least she was no longer just lying back on this super uncomfortable bed staring at the ceiling as if pictures of naked guys - well, ok, in Aeryn’s case more likely pictures of sleek, fast Prowlers - were painted on it. “... but you have to admit that there is no way I could have foreseen the opening of those artificial hyperspace gates by this floating station right as our wormhole was sliding past them. I mean, hey, I’m not even sure how, scientifically speaking, this could even happen.”

John was baffled but, being a scientist, was also fascinated by what had happened so he rambled on expressing his train of thought out loud. “In theory we shouldn’t be here. The wormhole and the hyperspace gates shouldn’t have intersected the way they did…although maybe what triggered their interaction was …” He glanced at Aeryn, saw her exasperated face and lamely ended: “Well, anyway, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that I really don’t think I could have prevented our getting here, honey, even if I had kept my hands on the controls!” John cautiously inched across the bed towards her, hoping that she wouldn’t notice.

Aeryn, this time, turned her head towards him all the way and gave him a withering look that stopped his stealthy slither towards her dead in its tracks.

John by nature, however, was nothing but persistent, so he pressed on:“You know that I fly through wormholes on pure instinct, right? Which means I had no way of knowing that one could be affected in such manner by those… those gates out there and that we would end up being transported here.” He repeated. “You have to at least concede that…”

Aeryn, who had gone back to staring at the imaginary sexy Prowlers on the ceiling, puffed out some air through her sensual lips. It was a non-committal sound that could have been interpreted in one of a dozen different ways. John however, hopeful being that he was, chose to interpret it as wholehearted agreement with his logical argument and inched another couple of denches towards her. Then he took his life in his own hands, propped himself up on his right elbow and extended his left hand towards her thigh, where he tentatively placed it, fully expecting to lose it to a well delivered pantak-jab to his wrist. He closed his eyes, grimaced in anticipation of the pain to come and waited. When the karate chop didn’t happen and his hand remained attached to his body, he knew he was home free and he allowed himself a little mental jig of joy.

He had no doubt about one thing: motherhood had mellowed Aeryn out considerably. Maybe it was time to think about a second child. Yeah, that was indeed a pleasant thought. The process of making one was certainly appealing. Oh yeah, it was definitely appealing, so appealing it made his mouth water with hunger… hunger for some fun alone-time with his wife.

His hand, fuelled by his thoughts and by a randy will of its own, began rubbing Aeryn’s thigh, placatingly and sensually. His voice dropped to that low drawl that, by her own admission on several previous occasions, made Aeryn’s insides liquefy and he whispered in the delicate whorl of her ear: “Baby, this is just a little glitch in our plans. That serious looking woman said she that knows how to help us…”

“Commander Ivanova, John. You know perfectly well what her name is, so don’t act like you don’t. You spent enough time flirting with her when we got here!” Aeryn snarked but, against her better judgement, failed to find the willpower to remove his hand from where it had snaked its way: the inside of her leg where it was tracing thrilling spirals closer, oh ever so much closer, to her traitorous core.

“I wasn’t flirting!” John protested. “I was just being nice to her, so that she would make us a priority and send us back through those gates a.s.a.p.”

Aeryn snorted in disbelief.

“Honey, believe me when I tell you that she didn’t have any interest in me whatsoever. In fact, I’m pretty sure that she plays for the other team…” John explained.

“The other team? What team? What does that mean?” Aeryn frowned, trying to remember if she had ever heard John use that expression before.

John, making good use of his pilot lightning quick reflexes, took advantage of her momentary distraction to slide over her side of the bed all the way, lift himself above her and place his hot lips on hers in a searing kiss that made Aeryn forget her grumpiness, forget his flirting with Ivanova, forget her unanswered question and even forget the super sexy black Prowlers on the ceiling.

_______

In a corner of the room, a Narn red eye, that John and Aeryn had not noticed - and that if they had, they probably would have mistaken for a weird room decoration - had been following the couple’s bickering with amusement up to the point when the male had pounced on the seemingly reluctant but, in fact, more than willing female. It had then looked away in embarrassment at first, but had been unable to resist glancing back attracted by the considerable rocking of the bed and the acrobatics being performed on it by its occupants: had it had a lid, it would have blinked and widened in admiring shock and had it had had a mouth, it would have gulped loudly in reverent awe.

Thankfully however it had neither and was unable to make any kind of noise at all, which allowed the writhing pair to get to their happy ending without interruption for the first time in over two monens.

_______

In another part of the station, G’Kar gulped and hummed out loud on behalf of his eye, broke out in a sweat and then muttered to himself: “One unarguable and incontrovertible universal truth is: these two would have much to teach Sheridan and Delenn!”

**The End**


End file.
